On a conventional motorcycle, the front suspension is situated between the single front tire and the forward portion of the motorcycle frame, often referred to as the frame neck or stem. The front suspension supports the forward weight of the motorcycle and riders as well as insulating both against road shocks being transmitted through the front tire. In addition, the front suspension allows for the steering and handling of the motorcycle under varying loads, road conditions and driving styles.
A popular form of a conventional motorcycle front suspension includes a pair of generally parallel front and rear forks. The rear forks are coupled at their upper ends to the forward portion of the motorcycle frame and extend downwardly to pivotally attach to a pair of rocker arms. The front forks are also pivotally coupled at their lower ends to the pair of rocker arms. The rocker arms extend forwardly of the forks where they are coupled to the front tire. The front forks are movably coupled relative to the rear forks to allow pivotal movement of the rocker arms. This relative fork movement acts to accommodate road shocks transmitted by the front tire. This relative movement is generally dampened using the shock absorbing device.
In recent years, the popularity of motorcycles has greatly increased. This increase in popularity has resulted in the creation of many new forms of motorcycles as well as in the development of many variations of the more traditional, or conventional motorcycle. In particular, there has been an increased popularity of motorcycles having high-powered engines.
The search for additional power has resulted in the use of larger and heavier engines. In many applications, automotive type engines and particularly, V-8 engines are used. However, the front suspension of most motorcycles is generally not designed for use with these heavier engines. The increased weight and power can affect the steering and handling characteristics of the motorcycle as well as reduce structural safety factors. There is thus, a need for a motorcycle front suspension which has the capacity to support heavier and more powerful engines while retaining conventional steering and handling characteristics.
In addition to the increased popularity of motorcycles, there has also been an increase in the popularity of three-wheeled motorcycles or motorized trikes. Typically, a motorized trike, or just "trike", includes a forward frame portion which is similar to the forward frame portion of a conventional motorcycle. This forward frame portion couples to a front suspension which is typically substantially similar to a conventional motorcycle front suspension. The rear portion of the frame supports a pair of spaced apart rear wheels. Motorized trikes allow users to enjoy the many benefits of conventional motorcycles without requiring the same physical ability. In addition, motorized trikes generally have increased passenger and load carrying capabilities.
Motorized trikes are commonly built by first purchasing a conventional two-wheeled motorcycle and then modifying it. The modifications require connecting a trike frame to the conventional motorcycle front suspension and a pair of spaced apart rear wheels to the rear portion of the frame. The existing motorcycle engine may be coupled to the rear wheels, or alternatively, a higher powered engine may be used. The use of higher powered engines is often desirable since the trike is heavier and generally adapted for carrying increased loads as compared to conventional motorcycles. In some applications, automotive or even custom engines are used.
As an example, trike enthusiasts often utilize, or desire to utilize, V-6 or V-8 automotive-type engines. These engines produce substantially higher outputs of horsepower and torque. However, these engines are substantially heavier than conventional motorcycle engines. These larger engines can overload the front suspension which is not designed for the handling characteristics as well as the tire and braking needs of the higher powered and heavier motor. Thus, these changes can significantly affect the overall suspension, including the way the trike handles, resulting in compromised safety factors as well as road handling safety. In addition, side forces encountered when turning a trike are generally more severe than those encountered when turning a conventional motorcycle. These side forces create twisting moments on the front suspension and can cause dangerous free-play action and wheel wobble. Thus, there is a need for a front suspension which is adapted for use with a motorized trike and which can support the increased load and power capacities of these larger engines while providing conventional motorcycle road handling and safety characteristics.
The construction of a motorized trike generally requires the purchase of a conventional motorcycle which may be used for its front suspension and other various parts. Conversion kits are available for these modifications. However, the purchase of a motorcycle, as well as a modification kit is expensive. In particular, the front suspension is often a major cost and thus a major limitation when manufacturing a motorized trike. These high costs are often attributed to limiting the potential growth of the motorized trike industry. There is thus, a need for a front suspension which is adapted for use with a motorized trike and which is inexpensive to manufacture.